WIH and the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology at Brown University School of Medicine have the capability to participate actively as a new member of the Cooperative Multicenter Maternal-Fetal Medicine Units Network. WIH operates one of the nation?s larger obstetrical services. All obstetric care is supported by insurance in Rhode Island. Consequently, the State?s ethnic and racial diversity is reflected among both private and clinic patients. Providing care to 74 percent of the State s patients, WIH s demographic and clinical statistics wholly reflect those of Rhode Island. During fiscal year 1999, 9023 deliveries were performed at WIH, 2099 among WIH Clinic and Maternal-Fetal Medicine patients. Of the total WIH deliveries, 174 had ruptured membranes before 35 weeks, 556 delivered prior to 35 weeks, 207 had multi-fetal pregnancies, 179 had gestational or chronic diabetes, 794 had hypertensive disorders in pregnancy, 539 had asthma or other respiratory disease and 163 had cardiac or vascular disease. The academic faculty and private practice community have had a consistently collaborative relationship providing access to the entire obstetrical population for cohort studies. Consequently, WIH is particularly suited for performance of clinical trials. The Maternal-Fetal Medicine Division is composed of six board-certified and one active candidate for the Maternal-Fetal Medicine boards, all of whom will support Network research protocols. The Division also employs two research nurses and a sonographer, all presently supported by NICHD funding, and three additional clinical nurses, all with extensive experience in cohort research. The Division has successfully enlisted patients (53-100 percent enlistment rates) in complex tocolysis trials and exercise, and metabolic and hemodynamic cohort studies with retention rates of 79-93 percent. The Division has maintained strong clinical and investigational relationships with local and regional private obstetricians, reflected in the proportions of private patients in Divisional cohort studies of 54-80 percent. The Division is presently engaged in three multicenter cohort studies funded by NICHD. It was selected by the Network in April 2000 to participate in the Beneficial Effects of Antenatal Magnesium (BEAM) Study to increase patient enlistment in this protocol and is presently beginning to enroll subjects. The Division has been funded as one of five North American sites in an international study of the maternal and perinatal impact of maternal glucose intolerance, the Hyperglycemia and Adverse Pregnancy Outcomes (HAPO) Study. The Division is also a participant in the First and Second Trimester Evaluation of Risk (FASTER) Study examining combined biochemical and sonographic first trimester screening for Down syndrome. WIH and the Maternal-Fetal Medicine Division will enlist subjects for all Network protocols and actively participate in proposing, planning and executing Network studies. Local infrastructure available for participation in multicenter clinical trials at WIH include (1) a large patient volume and highly involved full-time and voluntary obstetrical faculty; (2) robust clinical patient, laboratory, anatomic pathology, and pharmacy databases; (3) a strong history of collaboration between Maternal-Fetal Medicine and Neonatology Divisions; (4) decades-old perinatal tissue samples and anatomic pathology; and (5) a strong Departmental commitment to outcomes research.